Pokémon- Valour Chronicles
by Luke Benedict
Summary: Enter Leonid, an aspiring Pokemon Coordinator, together with his best friend Jaz, a Pokemon Trainer determined to win the Hoenn League. They will combine their prowess to fulfill their dreams and destinies. Along with many others, they will have an adventure that they will never ever forget. (May include characters from the anime series to make it more interesting.)


**AN: Hi! I'm pretty much new to this kind of thing and I really love reading fantasy novels and stuffs, so I tried making one. I'm really a Pokemon fan ever since I was little, and I admire Pokemon who uses their full capabilities in Pokemon Contests (I'm not saying that Gym Battles are not fun either). So let the story begin!**

 ***I do not have ownership of Pokemon, all rights reserved to Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Prologue**

Rain… Water pouring down from the roof through our pipes, the sound of water trickling is heard. A boy who is staring at the window from his room is revealed.

"Hope its not that rainy tomorrow, coz it's the day I've been waiting for my whole life." I said to myself. Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Leonid, about 5.5 ft. tall, average body size, has spiky, blue hair with matching ice blue eyes, and I'm an aspiring Pokemon trainer that lives in Littleroot town, located at the Hoenn region.

Just then a Delcatty came to my room. (Delcatty purrs) "Oh! Delcatty what is it?" I asked, it walked around the room, pointing at the digital clock that is placed on the table. "I'm having trouble falling asleep, Its just, there are so many possibilities out there, numerous pokemon and adventures are waiting, I wish mom was here." I said with melancholy.

"That's why you need to sleep early Leo, for you to be ready tomorrow, did you miss me?" as if on cue, a soft, kind voice said. "Mom!" I exclaimed, surprised. "Of course I missed you, I thought you wont be able to come home!" "Oh dear, would I dare miss my own son's birthday and Pokemon trainer debut? 'Course not." Mom said

My Mom, Rose is a Pokemon Journalist, she travels different regions to gain new information about the natural habitats of pokemon of every kind. Imagine cherry blossoms in human form, that's how she looks like. Long, light pink hair draped over her shoulders, a gentle smile, and a caring personality, yup that's what she is. Usually I am accompanied by my Aunt Glace and her Delcatty while she's gone, she also rarely comes home due to her busy schedule.

I bolted upright and excitedly hugged her and said "Why didn't you say you're coming home?" Delcatty ran to mom and smiled when she petted it " I missed you too Delcatty. Dear, a surprise wouldn't be a surprise anymore when it is revealed. Now, now its getting late, you should go to sleep." Mom said.

"Alright mom (yawns) I'll try not to be as excited." I went to bed, then Mom turned off the lights, with Delcatty following her and said "Sweet dreams dear." and silently closed the door.

The digital clock rings in alarm, I woke up with a start, rubbed my eyes a bit, then tapped the upper portion to make it stop. "This is going to be a great day! I can feel it." I said.

I went to the sink, washed my face with cold water and looked at the mirror, my blue eyes staring back at me. "Finally, I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer!" I said enthusiastically.

I took a shower, then changed into my adventure clothes: A black polo shirt with royal blue linings, unbuttoned, a black denim close fitted jeans, a black slip-on rubber shoes, an onyx black-beaded bracelet, a black watch with gold inscription, and a silver ring. (Since I have a light complexion, black seems to be a nice match-up, and its one of my favorite colors as well)

I rummaged through my bag once again to ensure that I haven't forgotten anything before I embark on my journey. "My camera, check, My notebook, check, My pen, check, extra clothes, check, sleeping bag, ch- Oh no, where's my sleeping bag?!"

"Dear, its right above the cabinet" Mom said while entering my room her hands behind her back. "Oh, sorry mom, I forgot to pack it yesterday since its too big to fit in my bag." I showed a red bag that is worn out from everyday use.

Then Mom gave me a silver medium-sized present and said happily. "Happy Birthday Leo!" I thought Mom's gift was just being here in my birthday, but I was wrong.

"I… I... This is the best birthday ever! Thanks Mom." I hugged her once more and kissed her on the cheek. I received the present and ripped it open apart. Upon it is a black traveling backpack bag with a blue pokeball design on front.

"Now, did you bring an umbrella, a water bottle, extra clothes?" Mom asked. "Yes mom, It's all packed." I answered. "Very well then. Don't forget to eat your breakfast dear." Mom said pleasingly. "Yes mom." I replied.

Mom then went down the stairs and into the kitchen, helping Aunt Glace to prepare breakfast. "Glace dear, he isn't sleeping late at night , right?" Mom asked. "No, Rose, well maybe sometimes, but don't worry, he's such a good and responsible boy, I'm sure he'll be fine." Aunt Glace said with Delcatty supporting her. (Delcatty purrs with delight) "Alright then, all we can do is to support him and wish him good luck." Mom said reluctantly.

I put all the items from my former bag, including the sleeping bag into the new bag. Attaching a G-clef keychain to one of its zippers. Then I placed the old bag inside my cabinet. "Bye room, its going to be a long time before we meet again." I said.

I went downstairs, ate my breakfast: hot pancakes with maple syrup and melting butter on top and warm choco with marshmallows floating, "Thanks mom!" I said. "No problem dear, just be careful on your journey; Don't sleep late at night, don't forget to brush your teeth everyday, don't skip meals, eat at proper intervals, don't-"

Mom reminded me but Aunt Glace interrupted, "Rose, he'll be fine, Leonid's a grown-up now. Happy birthday and enjoy your journey!" "Thanks Aunt Glace! I will always be careful." I said.

"Just be careful dear, it's a world full of Pokemon, adventures, mysteries, and new experiences out there, anything could happen. Just always call home and me so we won't be worried." Mom said.

"Thank you for everything Mom." I said. "Enjoy your journey dear!" My mother stated as I bid them goodbye, I hugged them one by one Aunt Glace, Mom, even Delcatty. "I'm going to miss you." I said forlornly.

I went outside our home and looked at them while on the road. They waved their hands and wished me good luck.

"Delcatty, jump and use swift!" Aunt Glace commanded. Delcatty then jumped in the air and launched an array of stars that swirled in the sky, they kind of like danced. Then the they clashed to each other and exploded midair creating fireworks in the process.

" _Au revoir!_ " Mom said with a smile on her face.

I was heading straight towards Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab, when suddenly I stepped on a Purrloin's tail. "Purrr!" It said angrily. "Oh I'm so sorry Purrloin, I didn't see you there." I said. Then it launched Shadow Claw (dark purple aura covered its paws, extending it a few inches) towards me while I tripped on a rock because of stepping backwards, but something blue came running and then flashed blocking the attack. The blue pokemon used Water Gun while spinning, creating a ring of water hitting the Cat pokemon. And suddenly the Purrloin retreated due to surprise. While the Water Pokemon quickly ran away before I can even say thank you, leaving me alone on the road.

"Wh- What was that?" I asked the wind while I stood up."

 _At the Hoenn Port_

Meanwhile the Ferry sailing from Sinnoh to Hoenn arrives.

"Were finally here Riolu!" A young girl with blond hair and silver highlights said to a blue human-like Pokemon while they walked down the ship. "Riolu-Rii!" The Aura Pokemon said.

 **AN: So there you have it! This is just the beginning though. I am open for positive criticisms in order to further improve my writings. Hope you like it. Don't forget to give a review or comment when you finished reading it. Notify me if its enjoyable or not. Thanks!**


End file.
